THREE Couples
by Naoto Kazehaya-kun
Summary: "Siapa yg bisa memberikan Asuma cucu pertama kali, maka semua hartanya akan jatuh ke tangan mereka berdua," karena surat wasiat Asuma tersebutlah, akhirnya SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno terpaksa hrs bersaing demi mendapatkan warisan dr ayah asuh mereka. Siapakah yg akan memenangkan pertarungan ini? Ditambah ada ibu asuh mereka yg berusaha menggagalkan rencana mereka. FULL LEMON. RnR!


**"THREE COUPLES"**

**~SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno~**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Lemon 17+**

**.**

**.**

**;;PROLOG;;**

* * *

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah mencoba semampunya tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain," ujar seorang laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di Konoha.

Orang-orang yang ada di sana memasang wajah terkejut, Asuma Sarutobi, pengusaha kaya raya dengan aset milyaran itu baru saja meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan begitu banyak harta. Salah satu orang yang berteriak histeris setelah kejadian itu adalah Mei Sarutobi.

Wanita berparas cantik dan bertubuh sangat seksi itu meraung frustasi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baru satu tahun ia menikah dengan Asuma sebagai istri keduanya dan sekarang suaminya itu sudah meninggalkannya karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya beberapa bulan lalu.

Salah seorang pria di sana menepuk bahu Mei agar ia lebih tenang, "Tenanglah, tenang. Ini adalah takdir, kau harus tegar, Mei," ucap Kabuto yang merupakan teman dekat Asuma sekaligus pengacara kepercayaan Asuma.

Mei yang masih sesenggukan itu menatap nanar ke arah Kabuto kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih."

Kabuto tersenyum lembut, "Lagipula kau harus merawat keenama anak asuhmu, kan?"

Mendengar kalimat Kabuto, Mei berusaha tersenyum walau dalam hati dia sangat kesal mendengar anak-anak asuhnya itu disebut. Bukan anak asuhnya, tapi anak asuh Asuma dengan istri pertamanya. Karena istri pertamanya meninggal sesaat setelah mereka menikah. Akhirnya Asuma memutuskan untuk mengangkat enam orang anak sebagai anak asuhnya.

Mei yang baru saja menjadi istrinya sekitar setahun yang lalu tentu tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Di depan Asuma, dia akan berpura-pura menyayangi keenama anak asuhnya itu.

"Ah! Lebih baik aku memberitahu mereka," ucap Kabuto tiba-tiba.

* * *

"Woi Naruto, cepat keluar, kau mau tidak makan, hah?" ucap pria berwajah datar di depan kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

"Oke, bentar lagi kelar nih," sahut Naruto.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Naruto di dalam kamarnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuju meja makan.

Di tengah tangga, ia bertemu dengan Sai. "Pagi, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan usahamu? Lancar?"

Suasana hati Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedang tidak baik pagi itu semakin bertambah buruk begitu mendengar sapaan pria berwajah seperti mayat hidup itu. "Hn," sahut Sasuke asal.

Melihat sikap Sasuke, Sai tahu kalau usaha Sasuke sedang tidak lancar. "Jangan muram begitu, Sasuke. Jika kau perlu sponsor, aku bisa menbantu."

Sasuke membuang muka ke arah lain. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta bantuan pada Sai yang dulu memiliki nasib sama dengannya. Ia sulit percaya kalau sekarang Sai jauh lebih sukses dari dirinya. Lihat saja! Suatu saat nanti dirinya akan lebih sukses dari Sai.

Sasuke benar-benar menganggap ucapan Sai sebagai angin lalu. Sai mengedikkan kedua bahunya kemudian mengikuti Sasuke turun ke lantai satu rumah mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai mendengar langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa turun dari atas disusul dengan wajah pria berambut pirang yang terlihat kemudian.

"Kau keluar lebih pagi dari biasanya, Naruto," sapa Sai.

"Akhirnya selesai, komikku sudah selesai. Nanti tinggal kubawa ke penerbit," sahut Naruto kemudian berlari secepat mungkin ke meja makan.

Setelah Sai, sekarang muncul Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi ini menohok Sasuke. Dulu, Sasuke menganggap impian Naruto yang ingin menjadi mangaka adalah impian yang sangat menyedihkan tapi begitu melihat kenyataan kalau pria itu jauh lebih sukses darinya, hal ini mau tak mau membuatnya semakin terpukul.

"Tch!"

"Ayo makan!" ucap Naruto saat mereka bertiga sudah sampai di meja makan. Tapi suapan pertama Naruto terhenti begitu mendengar suara dering ponsel milik Sasuke. "Hei, matikan handphonemu saat di meja makan," geramnya.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, dia segera mengangkat ponselnya. "Ada apa Paman Kabuto?"

Sai dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Belum lagi setelahnya Sasuke tiba-tiba mengubah mode ponselnya menjadi loudspeaker. Sepertinya itu permintaan dari Kabuto.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka bertiga diam membisu sambil mendengar ucapan demi ucapan dari Kabuto Yakushi. Setelah pria berkaca mata itu menutup panggilannya, barulah ketiga orang di meja makan itu tersadar.

Naruto yang tadi begitu semangat ingin memakan semua makanan di sana, sekarang hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. "Papa meninggal... Itu tidak mungkin..."

* * *

Kabuto meletakkan gagang telepon rumahnya. Ia memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya setelah menghentikan teleponnya barusan. "Ternyata perempuan itu lebih merepotkan dari laki-laki."

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku pasti akan berteriak histeris. Apalagi Asuma itu adalah orang yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai ayah mereka sendiri," tanggap seorang wanita yang ada di sana.

"Itulah yang baru saja terjadi, Konan. Mereka bertiga berteriak histeris," ucap Kabuto kemudian duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah istrinya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Konan. "Aku lelah sekali."

Konan mengubah posisinya dan membawa Kabuto ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku bisa melihatnya, kau pasti sedih, kan?" Konan mengusap-usap pelan punggung Kabuto. "Asuma itu sahabatmu sejak SMA, pasti sangat menyakitkan."

Kabuto memeluk Konan semakin erat, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di dada milik Konan. "Terima kasih, kau selalu ada untukku, Konan."

Konan tersenyum, "Aku ini istrimu, Sayang."

Kabuto melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap wajah Konan. Wajah wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya sejak dua tahun lalu. "Aku mencintaimu," Kabuto merangkum wajah Konan kemudian mencium bibirnya perlahan.

Setelah mengecup Konan sebentar, Kabuto menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang," balas Konan. Kali ini, Konan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kabuto. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

Kabuto dengan senang hati membalas ciuman dari istrinya itu. Setelah mengecup beberapa kali, sekarang Kabuto mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Konan, meminta pelayanan yang lebih. Diemutnya mulut itu bagai permen.

"Ahh... Ehh..." desah Konan sambil meremas rambut Kabuto. Konan berusaha membalas ciuman Kabuto.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan mulut Konan, Kabuto mulai menjajahi leher Konan. Dikecupnya beberapa area di sana dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Engghh ahh..." erang Konan sambil memejamkan matanya. Kabuto dengan jail menggingit telinga Konan agar wanitanya itu semakin mendesah.

"Kau memerah," ucap Kabuto saat melihat wajah istrinya. Sedangkan Konan hanya bisa membalas dengan tatapan sebal. Kabuto kemudian mengubah posisi Konan menjadi tiduran di atas sofa.

Setelah membuat Konan nyaman, Kabuto segera melepas baju atasan Konan dan menyisakan bra hitam yang menutupi dua gunung kesukaan Kabuto. Kabuto meremas kedua payudara Konan perlahan.

Setelah melihat Konan menggelinjang kegelian, Kabuto segera menyingkirkan bra hitam Konan. "Hei, kau sudah tidak sabar, kan?"

Konan membuang muka ke arah lain, tidak mau menanggapi pertanyaan Kabuto. Melihat hal itu, dengan cepat Kabuto mencium Konan lagi dan berhasil membuatnya mendesah hebat. Ciuman itu secara perlahan turun ke bawah hingga sampai di puting susu milik Konan.

Kabuto menjilatnya dengan penuh hasrat. Satu tangannya meremas dengan gemas payudara Konan yang lain. "Ka-Kabutoooohhh..."

Setelah beberapa menit bermain-main, Kabuto segera menyingkirkan bawahan Konan dan membuka seluruh pakaian miliknya. Kewanitaan Konan berkedut-kedut dan semakin membuat Kabuto bergairah. Dia sudah siap-siap di depan liang Konan. "Aku masuk sekarang, Sayang."

Ujung kejantanan Kabuto baru saja masuk, tapi Konan segera duduk, "Jangan, Sayang!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Kabuto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Ke-kenapa?" ini pertama kalinya Konan menolak hal seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bisa, Kabuto."

Kabuto semakin menekuk alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Konan terlihat gugup, ia menggerak-gerakkan kedua matanya gelisah. "Aku... aku sedang hamil, Kabuto."

Mata Kabuto membesar, dengan cepat, ia memeluk Konan dan menciumnya sekali lagi. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, aku senang sekali."

* * *

Suasana rumah utama keluarga Sarutobi itu terlihat sangat muram pasalnya Tuan dari rumah itu baru saja dimakamkan. Semua keluarganya terlihat sangat murung. Jika mengatakan kata keluarga, dia sebenarnya hanya memiliki seorang istri dan enam anak asuh.

Dan sekarang ketujuh orang itu sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama dengan beberapa pelayan ditambah Kabuto sebagai pengacara dari Asuma Sarutobi. Agenda kali ini adalah pembacaan surat wasiat dari mendiang Asuma.

Mengingat begitu banyaknya harta yang dimiliki Asuma, Kabuto dapat melihat antusiasme dari istri Asuma yaitu Mei. Wanita itu terlihat sangat bersemangat padahal suaminya baru saja dimakamkan.

Pandangan Kabuto kali ini menatap keenam anak yang berumur sekitar belasan hingga dua puluh tahunan itu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berenam bertemu. Memang mereka anak asuh Asuma sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi Asuma sendiri memang sengaja memisahkan anak asuhnya antara yang laki-laki dan perempuan. Bahkan tempat tinggal mereka terpisah.

Dan Kabuto yakin mereka berenam tidak saling kenal sebelumnya tapi begitu melihat beberapa pasang mata yang seperti terkaget saat bertemu, Kabuto tahu ada beberapa di antara mereka yang sudah saling mengenal hanya saja tidak menyangka kalau mereka memiliki orang tua asuh yang sama.

Kabuto berdehem, "Baik kita mulai saja pembacaan surat wasiat ini."

Kabuto segera membaca surat yang dibuat oleh Asuma itu dengan perlahan dan jelas. Dimulai dengan menyebutkan seluruh aset yang dimiliki oleh Asuma yang memiliki angka yang sangat besar tersebut.

"Lalu seluruh harta ini akan diberikan kepada dua orang anak asuh Asuma dengan suatu syarat," terang Kabuto yang disambut dengan tatapan kesal Mei. Apa Asuma melupakan dirinya?

"Siapa yang bisa memberikan Asuma cucu pertama kali, maka semua hartanya akan jatuh ke tangan mereka berdua," ucap Kabuto. "Dan jika dalam rentang waktu tiga tahun, belum ada yang bisa memberinya cucu, maka seluruh hartanya akan jatuh ke tangan Mei selaku istrinya."

Sekarang Mei tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tu-tunggu? A-apa maksud semua ini?" salah seorang anak perempuan Asuma berdiri. "Dua orang saja? Aku masih belum mengerti dengan semua ini."

Kabuto menghembuskan napas, sejak awal Kabuto memang berpikir kalau surat wasiat Asuma sedikit gila. "Jadi begini, sebelum meninggal, Asuma sempat mendaftarkan kalian sebagai suami istri. Hanya perlu tanda tangan kalian saja."

Kabuto mengambil tiga lembar surat dari tasnya dan meletakkan ketiganya di atas meja. Keenam anak itu membulatkan mata mereka. Mereka berenam dijodohkan oleh Asuma. Dan mereka sudah didaftarkan sebagai suami istri. Asuma benar-benar sudah gila.

"Kalian bisa menandatanganinya atau tidak. Itu keputusan kalian. Jika kalian tidak menandatanganinya, maka kalian sudah pasti tidak mendapatkan warisan milik Asuma," terang Kabuto.

Keenam anak itu terdiam, Kabuto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh mereka. Dalam hati, Kabuto yakin kalau mereka tidak akan menandatangi surat tersebut.

Tapi Kabuto terpaksa harus meneguk ludah begitu melihat mereka berenam menandatanganinya. "Kalian yakin mengenai hal ini? Maksudku sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri bahkan kalian belum mengenal."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," sahut Sasuke.

Kabuto tersenyum paksa, "Baiklah, terserah kalian. Kalian punya waktu tiga tahun."

Melihat hal tersebut terjadi di depannya, Mei diam sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana. Bagaimana pun caranya, semua harta Asuma harus jatuh ke tangannya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan salah satu dari keenam anak asuhnya yang mendapatkannya. Tiga tahun memang waktu yang lama tapi dia sudah punya rencana brilian di kepalanya.

**.**

.

.

**_Tsuzuku_**

Ciah! Author balik lagi hoho.. Ff MC pertama author yahaha yo! Sip! Review yang banyak kalau pengen ff ini lanjut haha... Chapter awal, cuma prolog ditambah lime kabutokonan haha xD

Kalian pengen lemon siapa nih pertama? Ayoohh... Polling di review haha...


End file.
